A New Mysterious Place
by CharmedPaul
Summary: New world,rules & secrets.After been zapped through a portal 2 an unknown place, The Charmed Ones must rely on each other and play girl scouts 2 survive.Meanwhile, Leo & Cole will try 2 work together in order 2 save them *Updated* Completed. Please review
1. Introduction

Episode 2  
  
A New Mysterious Place  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please keep reading this introduction till the end so you'll know everything including a very small summary of last episode.  
  
As you may know, this is the second episode of this great season. I highly suggest that you read the first episode before this but of course that is up to you. In case you want to read it, all you have to do is click on my nickname above and check my stories, the first episode is called Nothing to be Found. Anyway I hope you like this story as much as I think you will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Remember that this is a fanfiction and I don't have anything to do with the show or its producers. . . yada yada yada . . . you know the rest. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before you start reading here are some scenes that happened Last episode:  
  
Two powerful demons have attacked our Charmed Ones, one of these two have the ability to electron manipulation what it means is that he can make himself transparent. Meanwhile the Charmed Ones tried to figure a way to vanquish these two demons we could see that the Source was planing some thing evil and that these two demons have the ability to create a portal to another place which we will discover it secret soon. The Charmed Ones vanquished these demons but something terrible happened, a she demon that has wings and use telekinesis throw our Charmed Ones through the last portal that the demons opened sending them to the unknown and make us wonder what will happen? So start reading to find out soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure you will like this story so much that you won't step away from your computer till you end it. And please please please write a review. I always like to read a review after so much writing. And I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for such a long time. 


	2. Scene 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene1:  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day where birds were singing, animals running and the beautiful trees leaves moved with such brilliance colors from green, red and blue to yellow, orange and violet. Everything seem perfect but it wasn't, when suddenly a portal in the sky open from where our Charmed Ones fall unconscious from the shock. They fall on a strange place where no one knew nothing.  
  
We keep seeing images from around: the blue sky, the big mountains and the green trees. Everything was proof that wherever the Charmed Ones where it wasn't near any city but in a place where we will find out soon. A place too dangerous but too magical.  
  
After a while Piper with an injured arm is the first to wake up and moaning with a headache she says: Ohhh! What the hell has happened? Oh My God! Phoebe! Paige! Wake up honey. Come on. Please don't be dead. Please.  
  
Phoebe and Paige wake up. Paige had her ankle injured and Phoebe had her knee bleeding, I guess it was the impact of the travel in the portal, falling down 10-15 foot from the sky into the groung, I mean who wouldn't get injured?  
  
Piper moved her hair away from her face and said: Thank God! Are you all right?  
  
Paige complaining said: I guess. What happened?  
  
Piper: I don't know but at least we are ok. Ohh! Phoebe you are bleeding!  
  
Phoebe( sarcasm ): Its nothing. I been worse.  
  
Piper: Are you sure?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Ouch!  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo! Leo!  
  
But nothing happened  
  
  
  
Paige: He isn't answering. I wonder why?  
  
Piper: You remember he got knock down. I hope he is all right.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah but that was on night and at the look of the sky I think that was 10-15 hours ago. Something strange happened and at the look of this place I don't think we will find a telephone anywhere near here.  
  
Paige: What are you saying?  
  
Phoebe: I'm not sure yet.  
  
Piper: Leooooooooooo!  
  
But still no one have appeared  
  
Phoebe: Its no use. I guess, we are off limits.  
  
Paige: The last thing I remember is vanquishing those two demons when suddenly a fairy hell mother enter through the window and move us into that weird portal.  
  
Phoebe: Ok lets calm down everyone.  
  
Paige: Calm down! We are in the middle of nowhere, who knows how many miles from home and maybe I should say how many miles from the world! And you are saying to calm down!  
  
Piper: Come on Paige, calm down now! We don't need negativity, ok?  
  
Paige: Well excuse me! I never have been send through a portal and find myself in a forest before, so excuse me if I'm a little panic right now!  
  
Phoebe: Ok Ok you two. Calm down! I mean what the worst that could happen?  
  
  
  
Phoebe finish saying the last word when a weird and mysterious sound is heard. It was weird and scary but it was so similar to a dog barking but whatever it was it come from behind some bushes. The trees moved when a wolf come out and everyone panicked. The wolf had gray hair and a few white hairs covered his head. He had yellow eyes and a mean look, a look that would scare anyone to run miles in a minutes and then another two wolves get out.  
  
Paige: You had to open your mouth!  
  
Piper: Enough Paige. Try to relax now ok!  
  
Paige: Relax? You want me to relax while being chased by three wolves and being in the middle of nowhere!  
  
Phoebe: OK honey. Try to relax now. (Then she look at Piper and she continue saying) Try to freeze them. Hurry!  
  
Piper moved her hands to try to freeze the wolves but it didn't work. She try it again and another time but still nothing happen and she say: Its not working!  
  
Paige screaming says: What?!  
  
Phoebe: Uh-Oh! Now you can panic!  
  
Piper: Ok, nice dogys, don't move. We are good witches and we won't hurt ya.  
  
  
  
But one of the wolf get near her and try to bite her.  
  
Paige: I don't think they understand English or they just don't like witches!  
  
Piper: Ok lets try plan B...  
  
Paige: ...and assuming that you had one.(screaming) What the hell it is?  
  
Piper: Run!  
  
The charmed ones are running but the wolves is behind them chasing them. Meanwhile they running they are talking:  
  
Paige: This is your great plan.  
  
Piper: I don't think we need more negativity.  
  
Phoebe: Do you want me to try and levitate?  
  
Piper: For what? Besides we don't need to take a risk right now.  
  
Paige: Just keep running!  
  
Piper: Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!  
  
Phoebe fell on her knee because she had it injured. Piper run back and help her get on her legs. Paige returned and help them. Piper and Paige held Phoebe and kept running as fast as they could. They run, run and run until they got to a cliff and when they saw what is below they find 50-70 foots down a valley and at the very end there is a river. They look behind and the wolves still there and one of them try to bite Paige.  
  
Paige ( look behind and scream ) AAAhhhhh!! We are trap!  
  
Piper walk slowly backwards and she almost fall when Phoebe catch her and say: Are you all right?  
  
Piper: I don't think we will.  
  
Phoebe: Try to freeze them again.  
  
Piper moved her hands again but still moving. She couldn't freeze them.  
  
Paige: What is this? Are they immune to our powers?  
  
Phoebe: Try moving something.  
  
Paige scream and say wolf and move her hand away but it didn't work. She call for a stick but it didn't work either.  
  
Phoebe: Ok I guess our powers aren't working very well so we have to jump!  
  
Paige: Jump where?  
  
Piper: Phoebe is right! We don't have any option so at the count of three. You ready.  
  
Paige: No No No.  
  
Piper: 1  
  
Paige: Oh no  
  
Piper: 2 and 3.  
  
  
  
Phoebe is the first one to jump. Piper says: "Come on Paige" And then she jumps.  
  
Paige says: Why these things happen to me? What have I done in my life to get this? Ok here go nothing!  
  
Paige jumps and everyone is screaming in the air they got into the river and Paige screaming says: Piper! Phoebe! Everyone is in the river and then Piper hold her hand and say: lets be together and we will be ok  
  
Then when Piper finished her sentence they continue in the river and the theme song start...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Scene 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 2:  
  
(After the commercial of course)  
  
We see images of buildings in the city, it was night and they show the Manor where Cole is running to the attic and open the door to find out Leo laying on the ground unconscious and a female demon whose face isn't clear frozen in the air. It was still dark and the lights were off. It wasn't a great night and neither clear, but it was still the same night where the charmed ones left through the portal just a couple of minutes after. Cole went at Leo and tried to wake him up and said: where are the girls?  
  
Leo with a headache says: I don't know. What...  
  
Cole doesn't let him finish his sentence and says: Well I bet that demon does!  
  
  
  
Cole finishes his sentence and throws an electrical ball at the demon who unfreezes and falls at the ground. Then he goes at her and catches her from the neck and says: What did you do to the girls?  
  
The demon face couldn't be seen from the dark, just a reflection and then she answers Cole  
  
sarcasm: Oh - Uh! The powerful Belthazar, see how am I scared!  
  
Cole angry says: You b*tch! Tell me now or die!  
  
The demon: Won't you like to know?  
  
Cole: Tell me now!  
  
The demon face wasn't clear yet but she has a mean look and her eyes were yellow. She gave Cole one last look then she moved her hands toward him and throw him away using telekinesis. Cole flew over the room and knock some chairs and books.  
  
Leo yelled: Cole, are you all right?  
  
Cole got up with a little pain without answering Leo and throw an electric ball at the demon but unfortunately he failed. The demon flys away and says: "I will have to finish you off another day because now I have to inform the Source the good news about your witches' death! See ya honey!".  
  
Cole doesn't give up and he shimmers out of there. Meanwhile we see the demon flying in the sky moving with such delicacy when suddenly Cole appears at one of the roofs of the neighbors and he throw an electric ball but he fails again and he throws another one and another one but with no luck.  
  
Cole: You b*tch!  
  
The demon: You don't give up, huh? Well take this!  
  
  
  
A powerful electrical ball hit Cole and throw him away falling into the sky. He shimmer back to the same roof but he doesn't find the demon anywhere near and he keep shimmering from roof to another but unfortunately he didn't find the demon and he decide to return to the Manor without knowing what happened to the girls.  
  
Back at the Manor...  
  
Leo (despairing) : What happened?  
  
Cole (exhausting): She ran away. Why don't you try to sense them? They are NOT dead.  
  
Leo: I hope not!  
  
Cole: We don't hope, we know so and by the way what exactly happened here?  
  
Leo: I don't remember. All I know is getting knock down by some demon. Now let me try to sense them.  
  
Leo is trying to sense the girls meanwhile Cole is moving from a corner to another corner waiting for Leo to tell him where they are.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Scene 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Scene 3:  
  
  
  
It was almost dark, the sun was hiding between the mountains and the birds were singing their last day song. The sky had the red view of the sunset and down on the ground on one of the sides of the river our charmed ones were laying on the ground unconscious. Phoebe was the first one in getting in her senses but her knee was still bleeding, it was bleeding less than before but it still give her a hard painful time. Then Piper and Paige wake up.  
  
  
  
Phoebe: Are you guys ok?  
  
Piper: I have been better.  
  
Paige: What happened?  
  
Phoebe: We were chassed by those wolves, we fall from that cliff and here we are grieving till death without knowing where we are and what to do?  
  
Piper: We have to do something!  
  
Paige: What is your plan?  
  
Piper: Well since we don't know where we are and we are defend less without powers and...  
  
Paige: You don't have any plan, do ya?  
  
Piper: Nope!  
  
Phoebe: Ok everyone relax.  
  
Paige: relax...  
  
Phoebe didn't let Paige continue and said: Ohhh would you stop complaining for heaven sake! Now at what I see I don't think that we are in the world, our world.  
  
Paige: What do you mean?  
  
Phoebe: Maybe we are in another dimension or something because our powers aren't working.  
  
Piper: Yeah, I think you are right.  
  
Paige: This wasn't in my weekend plans, you know. What are we going to do?  
  
Piper: The night is falling, I guess we should find a place to stay...  
  
Paige: A place to stay? We are in the middle of nowhere and I don't think we are going to find a place to stay anywhere near here.  
  
Phoebe: I guess what she meant was like a cave or something.  
  
Paige: And some food because I'm starving.  
  
Piper: Yeah, me too!  
  
Phoebe: Ok what are we waiting for? Let keep moving and see if we can find something near by.  
  
Piper: Is your knee ok?  
  
Phoebe: Yep, don't worry.  
  
Paige: Ok then lets go find some apples.  
  
  
  
The Charmed Ones walked through the woods and bushes and when we couldn't see them anymore the scene has end...  
  
Time for a commercial...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Scene 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 4:  
  
  
  
Back at the Manor Leo was still trying to sense the girls but apparently no luck. Cole couldn't wait and he was walking from one side of the room to another. Then he tried to get near the Book of Shadow to see if he can find something about that demon that attacked him. He got near the book and when he tried to touch it, a powerful light glow from the book and Cole was flying away to the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
Leo: Evil can't touch it!  
  
Cole: Half evil, actually.  
  
Leo: It doesn't matter.  
  
Cole: Did you find the girls?  
  
Leo: No, I can't find them anywhere.  
  
Cole: You don't think they are hhmm?  
  
Leo: I hope not but I still can't sense them. What kind of demon was it?  
  
Cole: I don't know but I'm sure she was a higher upper level demon cause it seem that she was stronger than me.  
  
Leo: Stronger than you, huh?  
  
Cole: Yeah, to think that I know every demon there is but in all my life I never saw this one before. Leo: Well, there is always a first time, huh?  
  
Leo got near the Book of Shadow and open it. He put his hand down and the pages moved and after a while...  
  
Leo said: I didn't find any demon that looks like the one who came, If the Source send three upper level demons to attack the Charmed Ones that mean that this is very serious. I better go check with the Elders and see what they know.  
  
Cole: Yeah, and I better go check down there and see if I can find something.  
  
Leo: Ok, meet me here in two hours?  
  
  
  
Cole move his head like saying ok and he shimmer right out of there. Leo orb right out of there leaving the house deserted when we see the Book of Shadow glowing and the symbol of the triaquantra glowing with a bright light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Scene 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 5:  
  
  
  
Back in the forest it was night and you could hear many mysterious weird sounds come from the bushes when Paige with a bad sense of humour move between the trees with such difficulty and so was Piper and Phoebe but from all Paige couldn't even walk. She was moving her leg like jumping and then she moved the other after some minutes. It was all calm when Paige screamed...  
  
  
  
Phoebe: What is the matter?  
  
Paige: I can't believe it! Aaaaaaahhh!  
  
Piper: What is it? What happened?  
  
Paige: I broke my nail.  
  
Piper: Ohhh, Paige we don't have time to complain for stupid things.  
  
Paige: But I made it the other day, look! My nails look terrible. I want to go home.  
  
  
  
Phoebe look at Paige with a strange face, a face that says act like an adult. Well, I guess Paige was a little nervous. Then Phoebe looked worried and she look into the sky but she only saw trees everywhere and then she screamed.  
  
  
  
Piper: Please! Don't tell me you broke a nail, too.  
  
Pointing at the trees, Phoebe said: No look there!  
  
Paige: Oh My God! I can't believe it. Bananas!  
  
Piper: Ok, how we are going to get them down?  
  
Paige: If I would have my powers it would be more easy.  
  
Phoebe: How about someone get there and get the bananas down.  
  
Paige: Great now we are girls scout!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, come on Paige you are the youngest so you win.  
  
Paige: That is not fair!  
  
Piper: Beside you weight less than we do.  
  
Paige: Oh all right!  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe get down and joining hands then Paige try to get on them. She put her legs on Piper and Phoebe hands so maybe she could reach for the fruit. She get a little higher and higher until she touch the fruit. She catch it but then she fall down at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
  
  
Piper: You can get up now, you know?  
  
Paige: Sorry, but I got the fruit!  
  
Phoebe: Yay!  
  
Piper: Look I think that is a cave!  
  
Paige: Let go and see.  
  
Paige run toward the cave but Piper yell at her and says: Wait, what if it's a bear cave?  
  
Then Paige said: Ok, then lets no go see.  
  
  
  
Piper: It look as a safe place and maybe we could pass the night there.  
  
Phoebe: Lets move slowly and with caution.  
  
Paige: Ok  
  
  
  
And that way they walked very slowly and with such caution. They look like those police officers who want to get near someone and don't want them to know that they are there. Or like those kids who try to catch Santa Claus or when everyone play hide and seek. Anyway they got near the cave very slowly. Piper was the first and Phoebe and Paige were holding her. Phoebe had her other hand holding the food and then everyone entered the cave. There it was absolutely nothing. Thank God they didn't find a bear or something but at least nothing was there yet.  
  
  
  
Phoebe: Oh, Thank God nothing is here.  
  
Piper: Yep.  
  
Paige: Too many things for one day. Believe me! Now you know why I didn't went to a girl scouts camp when a was a little girl.  
  
Phoebe: Paige lets go get some woods so we can start a fire and Piper try to find some rocks so we can start it.  
  
Piper and Paige at the same time said: OK!  
  
Piper ( looking at Phoebe ) I will go with Paige you should stay here. I mean look at your knee bleeding.  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine, really.  
  
Piper: I insist.  
  
Phoebe: Look I ran for 10 minutes and walk all the way to hear don't you think I will be fine?  
  
Piper: Ok, if you say so.  
  
Paige: Ok, then lets go unless you want me to go alone which by the way is ok with me.  
  
Phoebe: Paige!  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Paige leave and Piper says: Leo where are you? God give me strength for being a big sister for Phoebe and Paige and help them through this.  
  
  
  
In the forest Phoebe and Paige were trying to find wood and some more fruits.  
  
Phoebe: You could be more supportive, you know?  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Phoebe: I know you are frustrating but that doesn't mean that you should be yelling and act like drama queen. I mean we all are frustrating for not knowing where we are but we most be more supportive if we want to go home soon.  
  
Paige: A drama queen?  
  
Phoebe was laying to get some wood and then she turn around and look madly at Paige.  
  
Paige: Oh, I guess you are right. Im sorry. I will try to be more supportive.  
  
Phoebe: That's more like it. Now help me get some of those apples.  
  
Paige: Ok!  
  
  
  
Paige do the same as before. She try to get on Phoebe shoulder and reach higher to get some more fruits. After recollecting some fruits and woods they return to where Piper was alone in a cave waiting for their entrance. Piper was sitting in a corner all alone she looked like she was scared of something and then she said with a happy face: Did you got the wood and fruit? We need some fire here.  
  
  
  
Paige: Yep.  
  
Piper: Please put it right there, in the hole I dug.  
  
Paige: Ok  
  
Piper: Is your knee ok Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Its been better!  
  
Piper: I found these herbs outside the cave. Let me do some potion so you can put them on your knee.  
  
Paige: Will that work?  
  
Piper: Yep, I have done this before and I know these kinda of herbs so start the fire cause I need it.  
  
Paige: Ok, Ok I'm working on it.  
  
  
  
Phoebe gives a laugh and Piper smile. Paige put the wood in the hole and she start hitting the rocks so she can start the fire. It was dark and they could barely see a thing. Finally a light was seen from the fire and everyone sat near the fire. Piper put the herbs on the ground and she tried to smash them with a rock and boil them somehow. Everyone was there sitting in the ground they look like they were in a camp or something. Of course the weird sounds of the forest could be heard by them but they kept themselves calm and relax.  
  
  
  
Phoebe: Paige, I see you are a good scout girl even if you never went to the scout camp.  
  
Paige: Yeah I guess I'm a little wild.  
  
  
  
Everyone start laughing. Then they put a serious sad face.  
  
  
  
Paige: What are we going to do?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know  
  
Piper: Leo! Leooo! Leooo!  
  
Phoebe: I guess its no use. Paige (feeling bad): What if we never come back? What if we never return and stay in this forest forever?  
  
Piper: Come one Paige, you don't believe that.  
  
Paige: Don't I? I mean I don't want to think negatively but I'm afraid. Afraid of never get back and I'm scared of dying.  
  
Phoebe: I know but if we are together nothing can get in our way. Come one we have been in worse situations, haven't we?  
  
Paige: Have we?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, hmmmm...  
  
  
  
Everyone was depressed and Piper was still working on the herbs. Phoebe start to think a little and then she says:  
  
"How about that time when we were trapped in a painting?"  
  
Paige: huh?  
  
Piper: Well, I guess since we are not going anywhere I could tell you the one lost long story of the Painting and I.  
  
  
  
Phoebe laugh and hit Piper playfully.  
  
Piper: Well, very long time ago a warlock was trapped in a painting that was created by a powerful witch unfortunately to us his lover come to us asking help and since we didn't know anything Prue read the words that were writing on it and she got zapped into the painting and the day after that, I followed her into it. I mean we were despair.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! But thanks to the super witch Phoebe, me of course, I helped them get out.  
  
Piper: I yelled and didn't have any hope. I mean Phoebe wasn't actually a grown up then.  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Piper: She even was smart to sent kit with the spell to send us out but unfortunately the warlock got the spell before we did.  
  
Phoebe: You see how stupid they are!  
  
Piper: How could we know that he was a warlock?  
  
Phoebe: He tell you that he was trapped for 70 years and he look like a 24 something man, more clear than this I don't think I can find!  
  
Piper: We weren't thinking. I mean when you are trapped in some place you actually can't think very clear. We were under a lot of stress. Besides you casted a SMART Spell.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Paige: Ok guys. Take it easy now. Easy. It was a great story guys but I think we all are trapped here and we must think of a way out of it.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I guess you are right.  
  
Paige: You guess? You KNOW I'm right.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Paige laugh a little but Piper give only a little smile. Piper get up and hold the herbs and says: I'm going to put them know. It will hurt a little but you will be ok after it. Phoebe move her head as saying ok and then Piper put the herbs on Phoebe's knee. It hurt her a little but she resisted it, I guess she was brave.  
  
  
  
Paige: What will we do?  
  
Piper: I guess we have to figure it out in the morning. We must reserve our energy 'cause we have a lot to do then.  
  
Paige: Like what?  
  
Piper: I don't know but we will find soon enough.  
  
Paige: Do you feel better, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Yep.  
  
  
  
Piper lay down and she put some leaves under her head that way she could feel more relaxation. She give Paige and Phoebe a little too.  
  
  
  
Paige: Where did you got all those leaves?  
  
Piper: When you were busy collecting food and wood I was outside collecting these. I find them outside the cave. Now everyone have a good sleep.  
  
Phoebe: Don't you think one of us should stay awake just in case someone come?  
  
Paige: I don't think any demon will be anywhere near here.  
  
Piper: I guess she is talking about wild animals.  
  
Paige: Oh.  
  
Piper: Yep and someone should check the fire so it doesn't go off because its very cold in here.  
  
Phoebe: I will take the first turn.  
  
Piper: Wake me after.  
  
Paige: I'm always the last. Piper with a smile: You were born the last. Paige (sarcasm): Ha, Ha, very funny. Ok, Ok, Good night everyone.  
  
Phoebe and Piper: Good night!  
  
  
  
Piper and Paige were laying down in the ground trying to get some sleep. Phoebe sat and had her back laying in the walls of the cave. She was awake and thinking. Thinking and looking into the flames. Perhaps she was thinking in what happened to them, or how could they get out of there or maybe in Cole. Well, who knows? But this is how they kept awake in the night when the theme song start. Yes for the first time since the show start we hear the theme song twice and this time from the beginning till the final word and while we hear the song we could see Phoebe going to sleep and then Piper wake up to check on her sisters, looking at them and how they were sleeping then Paige awake and this kept on and on. The song finally end and we could hear the song of the birds announcing the beautiful upcoming of the morning sunshine. One final look was took into the forests and then through the sky so this scene will end right there.  
  
  
  
And a commercial began...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Scene 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 6:  
  
  
  
Back in the underworld. You could see everything was dark, it was like caves. Then you could hear thunders and see flames burning behind and there it was the Source of all evil standing with a red cap. His face wasn't clear of course and there was two guardians in front of the door of the cave when someone with a cap entered. The guardians stood in front of that person and put a big thin sword that is able to cut a person in half and they look at him/her, then they step a side. The person with the cap entered the place and she walked toward the Souce. She bended on her knee and then stood.  
  
  
  
The demon: The Charmed Ones are out of this world.  
  
The Source: Well done but that doesn't mean that the Charmed Ones have died. Moving through a portal to another world was a perfect plan.  
  
The demon: What will happen to them?  
  
The Source: That is to my concern, you have done your part now you should leave.  
  
The demon: That wasn't the agreement that we planed.  
  
The Source: You get your part soon but now I have more important stuff to do.  
  
The demon: but...  
  
  
  
The Source throw a magical energy ball at the demon which hit her and make her glow. It isn't like those energy ball to vanquish demons. This was different, this magical ball should give the possessor more magic than he/she already possesses, it will give him/her the power of super strength.  
  
  
  
The Source: If you would have been another demon you would have been dead by now, but I guess I don't want one of my best loyal demon on flames. Now leave me before I change my mind.  
  
The demon: At your service Master!  
  
  
  
She lay on her knee and then stood, walking away leaving the Source alone.  
  
The Source: Once I finish the Charmed Ones there is nothing left to worry about. Now I must finish them once for all.  
  
  
  
The Source speak his sentences like echoes and with an evil voice and like this the scene has ended.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Scene 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 7:  
  
  
  
From dark and evil to a beautiful image through the TV we could see. Birds sang and there in the cave where our Charmed Ones were. Phoebe and Paige were sleep and Piper was outside standing looking at the forest and hearing the beautiful melody of the animals. When Phoebe woke up and extending her arms walked outside.  
  
  
  
Phoebe: What are you doing outside, stranger?  
  
Piper: Just looking and hearing. Isn't it beautiful and mysterious.  
  
Phoebe(with a big smile): Yeah!  
  
Piper: Its weird, huh? I mean how come we were one second in the Manor battling demons and stuff and the next moment we are in a middle of a forest without powers or knowing where we are.  
  
Phoebe: What are we going to do?  
  
Piper: I really don't know. I wish if I could know.  
  
Phoebe: Where do we start?  
  
Piper: We don't have any powers that mean that maybe we are in another dimension or something. I guess the first thing we should do is find some people 'cause it seem that we are deserted in a forest and everywhere you look is just trees. I hope this is not the Amazon.  
  
Phoebe smile and says: The amazon?  
  
Piper smile and says : Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: Paige is the one taking this with a lot of stress. Poor of her.  
  
Piper: Well I guess she took it very well. You know that we are under a lot of stress too but I guess we hide our feeling better than she does. Beside we have been witches for more long time than she.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah I guess you are right.  
  
Piper: Oh My God!  
  
Phoebe: What?! What happened?  
  
Piper: I remembered!  
  
Phoebe: You remembered what?  
  
Piper: Do you remember that demon that come on the last minute and throw us into the portal.  
  
Phoebe: You mean the demon who shattered all the glasses of the attic windows and will cost us a fortune.  
  
Piper: Yep. We left her frozen in the attic and Leo was there lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
Phoebe: Oh you are right. Oh don't worry Leo is dead so I don't think she will kill him.  
  
Piper: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: What he is dead, isn't he?  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe with a little anger but then she laugh and said: Well yeah. But what will happen to her and Leo? I don't think she is still frozen after two days unless my powers have advance so much.Phoebe: Me neither.  
  
Piper: I hope Leo would be ok.  
  
Phoebe: I remembered that Cole was supposed to go at the Manor and help us but he never came, oh, what could possible have got wrong?  
  
Piper: Oh don't worry Phoebe. He will be ok beside he has been a demon for over a century so I guess he can take care of himself.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah you are right. He is a strong boyfriend.  
  
Piper: And a good to be husband. Haven't you think of marriage again?  
  
Phoebe: Well maybe. I'm just not ready but now I can see that I should have married him.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Phoebe: What if we never return. What if stuck in here forever.  
  
Piper: Oh you don't believe that. We are going back to the Manor with our lovable men. Just have a little more fate, we have been in worse situations.  
  
Phoebe: Have we?  
  
Piper: Yeaaaah! Oh come on how many times we though we were going to die and somehow we survived.  
  
Phoebe: Well, you are right. WE have been in worse situations and somehow manage to get out of them but is too hard without powers and magic.  
  
Piper: Yeah I know you want to go see Cole and kiss him and you know what to do with he uh uh uh.  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe are laughing when Paige come out with her hair upside down and her eyes almost close. She was wearing jeans that only got to her knees. They were almost identical as the ones Phoebe was wearing but Phoebe's jeans colour were cream. Anyway Paige looked like she had a very bad sleep.  
  
  
  
Paige: At what we are laughing?  
  
Piper: Oh nothing just sister stuff.  
  
Paige: Oh!  
  
Piper: Ok, honey you look like hell.  
  
Paige: What do you expect sleeping five hours on rocks and the ground.  
  
Piper laughing: I guess its your first time camping.  
  
Paige: Not funny.  
  
Phoebe: How about some water to refresh the morning.  
  
Paige: Yeah I guess I have a fountain under my arm.  
  
Phoebe: We could found some water near by.  
  
Paige: Yeah...we...could...find a fountain...near by.  
  
  
  
Paige said those words pausing between each other because a lot of bugs and mosquitos were around her and she was trying to get rid of them.  
  
Paige: I hate bugs.  
  
Phoebe: Who doesn't? Ah.. Oh..  
  
Piper: Ok you two stop it. We have to leave.  
  
Paige: Leave where exactly?  
  
Piper: Well I don't know but its better than stay here. We must go walk around, maybe we could find some people around unless all this place is forest then we are toast.  
  
Paige; Toast like pancakes. Oh my stomach is growling.  
  
Phoebe: This is no time to think of food. Beside we don't have oil to toast the pancakes.  
  
Piper: Not to mention the pancakes.  
  
Paige: Then let me go recollect some fruits for breakfast..  
  
Piper: That is a good idea but get more than we could possibly eat so we can take it with us after we eat and start walking to the unknown. Meanwhile Phoebe you could think of an spell to get us out of here.  
  
Paige: But I though our powers doesn't work here.  
  
Piper: Yeah our powers doesn't work here but that doesn't mean that our magic doesn't either and beside it just a try what harm would it do? Ok now keep moving you two and let me think of something I could do.  
  
Phoebe and Paige together: Yes, Sir!  
  
  
  
Piper looked at them with a weird face and then Paige walk away with Phoebe into the forest. Piper is looking at them leaving and the picture is changed at their faces.  
  
  
  
Paige: What does she think of herself, our leader?  
  
Phoebe: She IS our leader since she is the oldest.  
  
Paige: Oh...Yeah...of course( she say it like saying of herself how stupid I'm)  
  
Phoebe: How about those fruits?  
  
Paige: Look fine.  
  
Phoebe: Ok then let start the hard work.  
  
  
  
Paige try to get her legs on Phoebe shoulder but Phoebe step aside and says: No No No this time I will be up and you will be down. I don't want you falling on my back again.  
  
Paige: Oh ok!  
  
  
  
Paige got down and Phoebe puts her leg on her back and get up then she try to get more higher and higher so she could reach for the fruit. Meanwhile we see Piper walking near by the cave when she found some leaves. Those leaves were very big and I mean as big as half her high but the tree only had a few leaves they were like 15 or 20 no more.  
  
  
  
Piper: Oh My God. Those are really big leaves. I could use them for something.  
  
  
  
Piper recollect the leaves and some long roots from some trees that where out of the ground. The roots were from dead trees. It actually strange but that was the truth and I guess this is one of the many wonders of this place.  
  
  
  
After a while Phoebe and Paige return with the fruits since it's the only thing they found and they put it on the ground and there was Piper doing something with the leaves and roots.  
  
  
  
Piper: Great you found the fruits.  
  
Paige: Yeah and we are eating them without washing them.  
  
Piper: Its better than dying of hunger.  
  
Phoebe: Honey what are you doing?  
  
Piper: I'm trying to make a bag so we can put the fruit.  
  
Phoebe(opening her eyes wondering): A bag? With leaves and roots and how did you found those bigy leaves?  
  
Piper: In the forest. Ok then let eat something and hit the road. Hurry!  
  
  
  
They start eating some fruit. Piper leave whatever she was doing away and she start digging the food as Paige and Phoebe did too.  
  
  
  
Piper: Ok, hurry guys I don't want to stay another night in this place.  
  
Paige: Me neither.  
  
Phoebe: Where are we going?  
  
Piper: Where the road take us. The only helpful thing now is our instincts so I guess we have to walk and walk until we found someone.  
  
Paige: What is we found no one and what if we found a mortal one.  
  
Phoebe: Anything is better than nothing beside it doesn't matter who we find as long as he tell us where we are and how can we get out of here.  
  
Piper: It would be a little more helpful if we could have our powers. Phoebe, did you finish with the spell?  
  
Phoebe: Not yet. I'm still working on it.  
  
Piper: Ok then just keep thinking while we... do... something.  
  
Paige: Like what?  
  
Piper: Eating, eating and eating. We will gain some pounds if we keep this on.  
  
Paige: I don't want to look at myself with a blouse of X-Large. Uhhhh?!  
  
Piper: Yeah I know the feeling but look on the bright side: you don't have to wear a X-large size blouse because you wear an XX-large blouse.  
  
  
  
Paige keep thinking and after a while she say out loud: Hey!  
  
Phoebe: And also it would be like looking at Godzila.  
  
Paige: Hey!!  
  
  
  
Paige try to kick Phoebe on her head and Phoebe put her two hands in front of herself so Paige won't be able to kick her.  
  
Phoebe: I was just kidding!  
  
  
  
Piper start laughing and then Paige and Phoebe looked at her with a strange face and  
  
Piper said: What? Oh no!. They start kicking her and their it was a little fight but after a while it end and everyone was laughing and having a good time. It didn't matter that they weren't home and how bad the situation was but they made the best of it and a little laugh was enough to keep away the sad and bad faces.  
  
  
  
Piper: Ok! We don't have this much fun since... I don't remember.  
  
Paige: We should camp more often, you know.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but the next time we camp, remember me to bring an anti bugs thingy and natural food with natural water 'cause I'm dying for a little water.  
  
Paige: You two are very crazy. I can't believe I share a house with you two.  
  
  
  
Piper: And a refrigerator, a tv, a radio, the book of shadow and two bathrooms which you use and pay zero dollars.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
Piper: We should get a rent money from her.  
  
Paige: That is my house too.  
  
Piper: But you can contribute something.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
Paige: But...  
  
Piper: But nothing. Its only fair, you know.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
Paige: Ok ok when we get back if we ever do I will start paying some money even though I pay when I go shopping or something.  
  
Piper: Well, that true. I guess I'm a little exaggerator.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
Piper and Paige: Would you stop with the Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
  
  
Everyone laugh a little and then Piper said: Ok the bag is finished now let me put some fruits and keep going.  
  
Paige: Is this what you call a bag?  
  
Piper: It's the best I could do from this stupid leaves.  
  
Phoebe: Ok I will think of the spell on our little walk even though I think we should stay in here, what if we don't find another safe place like this one.  
  
Piper: I know Phoebe, But we can't stay here forever waiting for a miracle to happen, can we?  
  
Paige: Yeah Piper is right, we should try anything to get the hell out of her and the faster the better.  
  
Piper: Since we all had a little relaxation I think we are ready to go.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah I need a little walk. I have been sitting on my butt for like half an hour.Paige: You two are saying this but when we start walking you will start complaining.  
  
Piper: Ok ok then lets go everyone and stop fighting.  
  
Phoebe and Paige: Yes Sir. Whatever you say Sir.  
  
Piper: And stop saying me Sir!  
  
Phoebe and Paige: Yes Sir, Of course Sir!  
  
Piper: Would you stop it!  
  
Phoebe and Paige: Ok Sir!  
  
  
  
Piper puts her both hands on her ears and get out of the cave meanwhile Phoebe and Paige are trying to get on her nerves and keep saying yes sir. Well while this going on a lot of things are happening in the Underground and around the Elders but when the Charmed Ones got out of there a commercial began.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Scene 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 8:  
  
  
  
Back in the Underground where everything was dark and caves, where every demon rest and the evil exist with the Source and other forces of darkness planning every diabolic plan. Cole was watching with careful and haunted eyes everything, he was trying to somehow find what happened to the Charmed Ones and how could he help them but a lot of bounty hunters were in every corner watching everyone move. I guess the Source has send them so no one can get near and discover what he will do, especially Cole who's capable of ruining his plans. Cole couldn't even move I mean the place had like 10 guards in every corner. What would he do? What he CAN do? Step by step he took trying to move to another place. He shimmered from there to another place until he got to a place where some demons where talking.  
  
  
  
A demon(2): The Source had an ingenious plan to put all those bounty hunters everywhere.  
  
Another demon(4): No one know what he is up to but I don't think he want belthazar near by.  
  
A demon(3): Don't worry, Belthazar won't be anywhere near if he is smart.  
  
A demon(5): Or if he want to stay a live.  
  
Another demon(1): This time the Charmed Ones will be toast for real.  
  
A demon(3): Not even Belthazar or the Elder would be able to help them.  
  
Another(4): We must be careful if we want to keep our heads. Lets go watch over the places we were assigned before the Source find out that we are here chatting and babbling about many things instead of doing our work.  
  
Another demon(2): I agree. See ya later guys.  
  
A demon(1): Yeah.  
  
  
  
The last demon finish speaking and Cole shimmer right out of there to another place. This time there were some bounty hunters around so he shimmered with a lot of careful. He kept shimmering from place to another until he got to another place where demons were united and talking about some stuff. Cole lay on a rock and hide behind a rock. He tried to hear something but suddenly a hand touched them...it was...it was...a...demon.  
  
  
  
The demon: Belthazar! Old friend what are you doing here?  
  
Cole: You haven't hear, have you? Oh well nope...uhmm you know..  
  
  
  
Cole got near the demon and stab him right till death. The demon screamed and Cole shimmer right out of there and disappear to a place we don't know but we will soon find out.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Scene 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Scene 9:  
  
  
  
Back in the forest the Charmed Ones were walking through the trees. They had a little hard time walking between the bushes and everything. All right they had a very hard time walking through the bushes. Piper was putting her hands in front of her head and walking without looking and Paige was moving her hands in every direction trying to get away the bugs(mosquitos). Phoebe knee seemed better almost ok but at least it wasn't bleeding thanks to Piper leaves.  
  
  
  
Paige: I hate these bugs can't you get rid of them or something.  
  
Phoebe: Do you see the word supermarket in front my face?  
  
Paige: As a matter of fact Yes. Look at the way your eye mean super and if you put you nose that way...  
  
Piper: OK we got the picture. You look like teenager can't you pass 10 minutes alone without fighting, it isn't enough that we are stuck in the middle of the forest?  
  
Paige and Phoebe: Sorry.  
  
Paige: Piper is right but don't you think we need a rest we have been walking for over an hour.  
  
Piper with a smile she says: Just think as this place as the Mall and all those trees as clothes you want to buy.  
  
Phoebe: How long more till we stop.  
  
Piper: Well I'm not the one who got premonitions you know. So why don't you have one and see where are we going and when do we finish the walking.  
  
Phoebe: Piper you are not funny you know  
  
Piper: Oh God I'm having so good sense of humour.  
  
Paige: Ok Ms Leader and Ms humour what do we do next.  
  
Piper: Well I'm trying to blow these bugs away but my power isn't working so I guess I must get one hundred stings and bites from those freaky insects AAAAAAhhhh!  
  
Phoebe: We are in who knows place without powers, with these freaky clothes and all these bugs. I mean what next. There is nothing worse than this.  
  
  
  
Phoebe finished her sentence when a mysterious sound was heard and everyone panicked, whatever that sound was it come from those bushes in front of them. It was hiding behind them and when they heard the sound the got back. Paige and Phoebe hold in Piper hands and get behind her. Meanwhile she was terrified.  
  
  
  
Paige looking at Phoebe said: You had to open you mouth!  
  
Phoebe: It wasn't my fault you know.  
  
Piper: Oh stop it stop it you can't pick another time to fight!  
  
Paige: Please don't let be another wolf. Please don't let be another wolf. Please don't let be another wolf. Please. Pretty Please!Piper: Calm down if it's a wolf we would throw Paige to it.  
  
Phoebe: This is no time to making jokes.  
  
Piper: Sorry. Ok now let back off, slowly and slowly.  
  
  
  
The Charmed Ones back slowly and slowly. They walk so slowly that no sound was heard but the sound that was heard before repeat it self again and again. Paige screamed so high that Phoebe and Piper got frightened and almost faint. But then at that same moment when Paige screamed the whatever creature was hidden moved and in that second it was going to get out and be known. Something hugged moved between the bushes and maybe it will be a bad thing that could destroy the charmed ones forever and kill them sending them away before they could have the chance to scape from this place or maybe it is a creature that will help the Charmed Ones to get out of that mysterious unknown place. Well who knows? But at that moment when the leaves moved so hard the scene changed and you will have to wait to the other scene to see from who was that mysterious unknown sound.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Snece 10 Conclusion

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scene 10:  
  
Suddenly everything change. It was all blue and white, there was clouds in the sky. Then we see buildings like the old Greek buildings and a big huge stair with glowing lights and everything. It look like heaven. Then you could see people with caps running from place to another, they were whitelighters but they move with such hurry like something terrible has happened. Slowly images come from place to another until they got to the bug huge building, it was a beautiful building with flowers, ribbons and lights. In the building it was a stair, a huge large stair I mean very large I guess it could be like one mile long and at the very top of it there was a circle and 7 people with caps all around the circle, of which none could their face being seen. In the middle was only one person who got his cap off and apparently he was Leo. The Charmed Ones loyal whitelighter and friend not to mention husband of Piper. Leo got on his knee and then stood with such loyal.  
  
  
  
Leo: What is the matter?  
  
One of the Elders(1): You should have been more protective!  
  
Leo: I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened to them. Please don't tell me that they are dead.  
  
Another Elder(5): We are not able to sense them but they are not dead.  
  
Another Elder(3): They are not anywhere nearby. It doesn't matter how strong the forces of evil are and how much they are trying to interfere we are still able to know if they are near or not.  
  
Another Elder(7): We are not certain Leo but it could be a possibility that what have the other elders said is true.  
  
One of the Elders(2): We need more time and if what is said is true it will be almost impossible to know where they are. Their magic has vanished from the face of the Earth and not even our powers are able to indicate where they are.  
  
Another Elder(6): We can't sense them anywhere in here but it might be a possibility that they may be in another dimension or even in the Underworld.  
  
Another Elder(4): They have disappear before but this is different.  
  
Leo: How different? I don't understand.  
  
Another Elder(3): Their presence is unknown. We are doing everything we can.  
  
Another Elder(6): There is SOMETHING else you should know.  
  
  
  
Leo have a bad feeling and he look worried. When the Elders talk they are heard like echoes and they talk with an accent. Everyone is wearing a white cap and the room had a lot of lights. Then one of the Elder move his hand and...  
  
  
  
An Elder(1): We weren't sure when it happened because the last time it did happened it was thousands of years ago, it was unforgettable but just a few people sense it.  
  
Another Elder(5): We have sensed a force beyond our control. A magical force.  
  
Leo: What?Elder(3): We weren't certain about what it was but it MAY BE a possibility of what we think it is.  
  
Elder(7): We must investigate more but that magical force was a portal that connect this world to another...  
  
Elder(4): To the OTHER world.  
  
  
  
That elder said the word another with such accent and such force that it seemed like an echo, like a huge tremendous echo. It seem like the earth start moving and an earthqake was happening, right then Leo's face was terrified from what he heard like it was the end of the world or something. I mean who wouldn't if you would hear that your wife is in an unknown place. It was totally silence and the place where the elders where was so beautiful and so clear but when they heard that word it was like the end. Its really weird and mysterious but how can we know unless they explain a little more so all we have to is wait and see cause this is the END of the episode!  
  
  
  
THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE . . .  
  
Don't miss the next episode or you will miss the whole action. Keep checking for more and I hope you liked it.  
  
  
  
P.S. Just In case you didn't notice this is the end of this fan fiction and I will have to write my next fan fiction soon so you will know what will happened. So don't miss the sequel of this exciting episode. I'll be posting the next episode after December 17. So keep checking under my name to read new stories and new updates. Because this is the second episode and there's 20 episode left for this great season to end and many surprises in the way that you will discover with every episode not to mention dark family secrets. All that is just a little sneak peek of what to come. Because these fanfictions are like the real thing. So hope to hear from you soon. By the way, You can always check my forum that is about charmed. Check for the adress once you click on my membername. 


End file.
